martinmasfandomcom-20200213-history
A history lesson in the great name of Martin
What better way to start the season of Martinmas, with a lecture from the LCM on just how grandiose the name of Martin is currently; has been historically and will continue to be forever. You will all be randomly tested on this throughout the year and will receive 30 lashes from the LCM for each wrong answer. Origin and History From the Roman name Martinus, which was derived from Martis, the genitive case of the name of the Roman god MARS (The LCM is the son of MARS). Saint Martin of Tours was a 4th-century bishop who is the patron saint of France. According to legend, he came across a cold beggar in the middle of winter so he ripped his cloak in two and gave half of it to the beggar. He was a favourite saint during the Middle Ages, and his name has become common throughout the Christian world. An influential bearer of the name was Martin Luther (1483-1546), the theologian who began the Protestant Reformation. The name was also borne by five popes (two of them more commonly known as Marinus). Other more recent bearers include the German philosopher Martin Heidegger (1889-1976), the American civil rights leader Martin Luther King (1929-1968), and the American filmmaker Martin Scorsese (1942). Related Names VARIANTS: Merten (Low German), Mårten (Swedish), Morten (Norwegian), Morten (Danish), Márton (Hungarian), Martti (Finnish) DIMINUTIVES: Martie, Marty (English), Tine, Tinek (Slovene), Tin (Croatian) FEMININE FORMS: Martina (English), Martine (French), Martina (German), Martina (Swedish), Martine (Norwegian), Martina (Czech), Martina (Slovak), Martina (Slovene), Martina (Croatian) OTHER LANGUAGES: Martinus (Ancient Roman), Mattin, Matxin (Basque), Martí (Catalan), Maarten, Marten, Martijn, Martinus, Tijn (Dutch), Máirtín (Irish), Martino, Tino (Italian), Martynas (Lithuanian), Marcin (Polish), Martim, Martinho (Portuguese), Mars (Roman Mythology), Martín (Spanish), Martyn (Ukrainian), Martyn (Welsh) Popularity Using the attached link, you can do a statistical analysis of the popularity of the name Martin and its diminutives over the years: http://www.behindthename.com/name/martin/top/england-wales The attached chart for the UK is below. Popularity for Martin in England and Wales Key highlights are the rise of the Martin in Spain and the sudden rise and fall in a number of countries such as the Czech Repulic. Martin name days The following countries celebrate the name of Martin by actually calling one day of the year “Martin” and these are as follows (get them in your diary now): Name days for Martin Bulgaria: March 1 Czech Republic: November 11 Germany: November 11 Estonia: November 10 France: November 11 Croatia: April 13 Croatia: November 3 Croatia: November 11 Slovakia: November 11 Sweden: November 10 Ratings for the name Martin The LCM surveyed 410 people as to the strength and weaknesses of the name Martin, and the results are attached: http://www.behindthename.com/name/martin/rating Namesakes Finally, what better way to illustrate the strength of our name, by sharing a list of influential Martins throughout history. Happy Martinmas everyone: American Presidents:1''' president Martin Van Buren 1837-1841 '''Bishops of Rome and the Popes:3''' popes Martin I 649-653 Martin IV 1281-1285 Martin V 1417-1431 '''Canadian Prime Ministers:1''' prime minister Brian Mulroney (a.k.a. Martin) 1984-1993 '''Fictional Characters from Movies:2''' characters Martin Riggs 1987 Lethal Weapon Martin Blank 1997 Grosse Pointe Blank '''German Chancellors:1''' chancellor Bernhard von Bülow (a.k.a. Martin) 1900-1909 '''Hall-of-Famers:1''' baseball, '''1 basketball (baseball) Martín Dihigo 1977 (basketball) C. M. Newton (a.k.a. Martin) 2000 Nobel Prize Winners:3''' chemistry, '''3 medicine, 2''' physics, '''1 peace (chemistry) Richard Willstätter (a.k.a. Martin) 1915 (peace) Martin Luther King Jr. 1964 (physics) Martin Ryle 1974 (medicine) Howard Martin Temin 1975 (medicine) Martin Rodbell 1994 (physics) Martin Lewis Perl 1995 (medicine) Martin Evans 2007 (chemistry) Martin Chalfie 2008 (chemistry) Martin Karplus 2013 Notable Activists:1''' activist Martin Luther King Jr. 1929-1968 '''Notable Actors and Actresses:9''' actors, '''1 actor/comedian Martin Balsam 1919-1996 Martin Landau 1928-'' Martin Sheen ''1940-'' Martin Mull ''1943-'' Martin Shaw ''1945-'' Martin Short ''1950-'' Martin Turner ''1950-'' Martin Lawrence ''1965-'' Martin Freeman ''1971-'' Martin Henderson ''1974-'' '''Notable Artists':1''' conceptual artist Martin Kippenberger 1953-1997 '''Notable Athletes:1''' baseball, '''1 soccer, 1''' tennis (baseball) Martín Dihigo 1906-1971 (tennis) Martin Verkerk ''1978-'' (soccer) Miiko Albornoz (a.k.a. Martín) ''1990-'' '''Notable Filmmakers:1''' director Martin Scorsese ''1942-'' '''Notable Philosophers and Thinkers:1''' philosopher, '''1 theologian Martin Luther 1483-1546 Martin Heidegger 1889-1976 Olympic Medalists:3''' gold, '''2 silver/bronze, 1''' gold/bronze, '''1 silver, 1''' silver/gold (gold/bronze) Martin Hollstein 2008; 2012 canoe sprint (silver/bronze) Martin Johnsrud Sundby 2010; 2014 cross-country skiing (silver/bronze) Benjamin Karl (a.k.a. Martin) 2010; 2014 snowboarding (silver/gold) Martin Fourcade 2010; 2014 biathlon (gold) Martin Sauer 2012 rowing (gold) Martin Häner 2012 field hockey (silver) Martin Sinković 2012 rowing (gold) Martin St. Louis 2014 ice hockey '''Oscar Award Winners:2''' actors, '''1 director (actor) Martin Balsam 1965 A Thousand Clowns (actor) Martin Landau 1994 Ed Wood (director) Martin Scorsese 2006 The Departed Other Leaders:2''' prime ministers Prime Minister Trygve Bratteli (a.k.a. Martin) 1971-1972; 1973-1976 Norway Prime Minister Martin Raguž 2000-2001 Bosnia and Herzegovina '''Pulitzer Award Winners:1''' winner Martin Flavin 1944 Journey in the Dark '''Saints:4''' saints, '''2 blessed Saint Martin of Tours 316-397 Saint Martin I ?-655 Saint Martín de Porres 1579-1639 Saint Martín Loynaz of the Ascension ?-1597 Blessed Martín Gómez ?-1627 Blessed Martin Lumbreras ?-1632 Spanish Kings and Queens:1''' king King Martín the Kind (Aragon) 1396-1410 '''Title Characters:3''' songs, '''1 book, 1 musical (book) Martin Chuzzlewit 1844 Martin Chuzzlewit (song) Martin 1968 Abraham, Martin and John (musical) Martin Guerre 1997 Martin Guerre (song) Martin Eden 2003 Martin Eden (song) Martin 2010 Martin